Ron Weasley and the Philosopher's Stone
by Thewriternextdoor
Summary: The first Harry Potter book told from Ron's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley woke up to the smell of bacon for breakfast like he usually did. He ran down in his pyjamas and saw his mother Molly, his father Arthur, his brothers Percy, Fred, George, along with his sister Ginny.

"Ah little Ronnikins is awake at last" Teased Fred. Making George and Ginny laugh. But making Ron's cheeks go redder than his hair.

"Shut up" Replied Ron.

"Now really that's enough" Said Molly.

After a delicious breakfast the family Owl Errol came through the window with 4 letters. To nobody's surprise, Errol collapsed the second he got in the window. Percy got the letters and gave 3 to Fred, George and Ron. Ron was excited because it was probably his first Hogwarts letter. He opened it and it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ron noticed a second piece of paper and unfolded it and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Ron knew that was true but he still didn't like it. He loves quidditch. Of course he wouldn't be able to use his own broom to play on any team. His shooting star wasn't very fast. Butterflies were better. Like a lot of what he owns, his broomstick is a hand me down. It belonged to his oldest brother Bill. Ron was gonna get a few hand me down stuff for Hogwarts. His family doesn't have loads of money and having Three of his brothers at Hogwarts as well didn't help. Ginny was starting at Hogwarts next year which would make things harder the next summer.

Percy however was cheering and jumping up and down and showing a badge. It was a prefect's badge. That could only mean Percy had become a prefect. Bill was a prefect and headboy. Charlie was a prefect and quidditch captain. It was no surprise that Percy was a prefect. He always followed the rules and never caused mischief. He was actually pretty annoying. Ron didn't have to wonder if Fred and George would become prefects. Nobody would make kings of pranks prefects.

Molly was over the moon when she saw the badge. She ran over to hug Percy.

"Percy well done! We knew you could do it!" Said Molly. You'd think Percy had saved the minister from someone.

Arthur was very impressed as well.

"Good boy Percy. I knew you'd do it"

**The next morning.**

After breakfast they decided they would go to diagon alley. It was the only place to get the equipment for school. They would use the floo network. Ron had dome this before many times so he wasn't nervous. Ron got his floo,powder and very clesrly said "Diagon Alley" and then was transported to Diagon alley. Soon the rest of his family joined him. Then the forst place they went to was the wizard bank Gringotts. They had recently heard that someone attempted to rob a high security vault there! It's supposed to be impossible to rob gringotts. But nothing happened to the culprit. They weren't caught. Arthur reckons a dark wizard is behind it. Of course everyone is worrid about you know who being behind this. The most evil wizard who ever lived. Until one day he tried to murder a baby called Harry Potter. It didn't work though. Then he lost all his powers and then fled. Harry became famous that night for being the first person to have the killing curse thrown at them and survived. Harry became known as the boy who lived.

Ron put all that out of his mind and went into gringotts. They had a goblin take them to his family vault. There wasn't much in it. But they weren't buying too much that would be expensive. They got some stuff 2nd handed. Ron was having Bill's old robes and Charlie's old wand. He wasn't thrilled but didn't complain. Arthur gave Percy a reward for becoming a prefect. He bought him his own owl. They also bought him some new robes. Ron, Fred and George were all annoyed at that. After they got everything they used the floo network to get back home.

**Later that night in Ron's room.**

Ron and Percy were having a game of wizard's chess. Wizard's chess was Ron's favourite game to play. Apart from Quidditch. Their mother soon came in.

"Percy I was thinking, would Ron be able to have Scabbers now that you have Hermes?"

Hermes is what Percy called his owl. Scabbers was the name of his rat.

"Of course mother. It doesn't make sense for me to have two pets" Replied Percy.

Ron was annoyed with Percy for talking pompously as usual. But at least he was getting a pet. Even if it was Scabbers. Who did nothing but sleep and eat all day.

Even if Ron had a bunch of hand me downs he was glad to be going to Hogwarts. That much was clear. Maybe he could finally make some friends there! He didn't know a lot of people. Hopefully at Hogwarts he would make some. That thought cheered Ron up. Now it was official that Ron couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts!

End of chapter. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I love Harry Potter! Let me know what you think of it. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts express

When the day to go to Hogwarts finally came Ron jumped out of bed! Today was the day! He'd been looking forward to this day since Bill started going. Once he got dressed he went downstairs. Everyone else was already down there.

"Good morning Ron!" Said his mother.

"Morning" Replied Ron.

"So little brother, are you ready for your first of many days of Hogwarts failure?" Asked Fred.

"Oh shut up" Says Ron.

Fred pretended to look shocked.

"Well just for that, I won't tell you how to pass your test. That's how they decide how to put you in your house" Says Fred, winking

Ron just ignored them.

"It hurts a lot. You have to wrestle a troll. By the way if you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you. But no pressure" Said a grinning Fred.

"Now really stop that! You will make your brother nervous"

"Sorry Mum. Just teasing" Says Fred.

"Yeah Fred be nice. You don't want to spoil the surprise for Ron that there is loads of cool rooms filled with Spiders" Says George who starts laughing along with Fred. Ginny starts giggling. But then Mum gave all of them a very stern glare and then they stopped.

**At Kings cross station.**

Dad had to go to work so Mum took all of them to Kings cross and they were at platform 9 and 10. This was it! He'd be on the hogwarts express in just a few minutes!

"Oh every year it's packed with Muggles of course" Said Mum.

After a couple of moments they were there!

"Now, what's the platform number?" Asked Mum.

"Nine and three-quarters! Mum can't I go.." Started Ginny. She's always doing that.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy you go first." Said Mum.

Ron rolled his eyes at the way Percy marched his way to the platform and just as he was about to cross it, a bunch of tourists came swarming in front of him and Percy was gone by the time they had cleared away.

"Fred, you next,"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George, honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear" Said Mum.

"Only joking, I am Fred"

Ron couldn't help but laugh at that inside. George called after Fred to hurry up and he did.

Then George crossed the platform.

This was it!

But then..

"Excuse me,"

Ron turned around and saw a boy with jet black hair and glasses.

"Hello, dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too" Said Mum right before she pointed at Ron and the boy briefly looked at him.

"Yes, the thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform? Asked Mum and he nodded.

"Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron"

"Er - okay" Said the boy.

He looked at the barrier first but then he ran to cross it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. He crossed before long.

"Ok Ron your turn!" Said Mum.

Ron had watched his 5 brothers do this many times and was so glad he could finally do this! He ran and crossed it and he saw what was there! He saw the Hogwarts Express!

Then Mum and Ginny crossed it.

"We'll wait a couple of minutes and if your brothers don't.." started Mum but then they heard the twins talking.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Asked Mum.

"Coming Mum."

The twins hopped off the train and then Mum took out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Said Mum as she grabbed Ron to rub his nose. But not before Ron tried to jerk out of the way. But to no avail.

"Mum - Geroff"

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Said Fred.

This was the last thing Ron needed.

"Shut up"

"Where's Percy?" Asked Mum.

"He's coming now"

Percy did come. He already changed into his School robes and had his prefect badge on.

Ron rolled his eyes at Percy trying once again to be perfect.

"Can't stay long Mother, I'm up fromt, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves" Said Percy.

Fred pretended to look surprised.

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea"

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Said George.

"Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh shut up" Said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" Asked George.

Ron wasn't wondering that. He was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"Because he's a prefect! All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there" Said Mum.

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. She then turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling ke you've - you've blown up a toilet or -" Began Mum.

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great Idea though, thanks, Mom"

Ron found that hilarious and knew Ginny did too.

Mom not as much.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron"

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us" Teased Fred.

"Shut up" Ron said again.

"Hey Mom guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" Asked Fred.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Yeah right.

"Oh Mom can I go on the train and see him Mom, eh please..."

"You've already seen him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?" Asked Mom.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning"

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." Said Mom.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Asked Fred.

Ron had wondered that before. He noticed how angry Mom turned.

"I forbid you to ask him Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school"

"All right keep your hair on"

A whitle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Said Mom and Ron, Fred and George all clambered onto the train. They leaned out the window for Mom to kiss them goodbye.

Then Ginny began to cry.

"Don't Ginny we'll send you loads of owls" Said Fred.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat"

"George!"

"Only joking Mom"

The train started to move and Mom waved and Ginny was half laughing and half crying and ran to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed and then she fell back and waved.

Ginny and Mom disappeared as the train rounded the corner.

Ron couldn't be happier! He was going to Hogwarts!

Ron looked around at the compartments and all seemed to be full.

Then Ron saw the boy with the black hair and glasses in what seemed to be an otherwise empty compartment and decided to go inside it and meet him.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full?" Asked Ron while pointing at the seat opposite the boy.

He shook his head so Ron sat down. He looked at the boy for a second to see if he really was Harry Potter but then looked quickly out of the window.

Then Fred and George came back.

"Hey Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Said George.

"Right" Said Ron very quietly. If he could avoid thinking about spiders he could. Well that explains why a few people were gathered around Lee Jordan when Ron just crossed the platform.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." Said Fred.

"Bye." Said Ron and the boy. Fred and George slid the compartment door shut behind them.

So he really was Harry Potter? Unless he was in on a joke?

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron couldn't help but blurt out.

He nodded.

Well Ron felt stupid now.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, and have you really got - you know ..." Asked Ron. Referring to the scar he had heard about so many times.

Harry pulled his fringe back and there it was! Fred was right! It really was just like lightning.

Ron couldn't stop looking at it.

Then he asked something he couldn't help.

"So that's where You-Know-Who -?" Began Ron

"Yes, but I can't remember it" Said Harry.

"Nothing?"

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Said Harry.

"Wow," Said Ron. Ron realised he was staring at Harry and not talking so he quickly looked out the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" Asked Harry. He sounded genuinely interested. Ron couldn't believe it! The boy who lived was actually interested in him. Ron felt quite caught off guard by that but tried not to show it.

"Er - Yes, I think so, I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him"

"So you must know loads of magic already." Said Harry.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles, what are they like?" Asked Ron. Who has never really encountered Muggles.

Harry started to look a bit annoyed.

"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." Said Harry.

"Five" Corrected Ron. Ron remembered how under pressure he'd been feeling lately and then out of nowhere he had decided he would tell Harry everything.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat"

Ron reached inside his jakcet and pulled Scabbers out. He was sleeping. No surprise really.

"His name's Scabbers and he's usless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers, instead."

Ron didn't want his new friend to know about their money problems. Besides, he said more than enough already and went back to staring out the window.

But then Harry had started talking about how his life wasn't much better off and how he only found out a month ago that he was a wizard from the gamekeeper Hagrid. He talked about only then did he ever have money, how he never got any birthday presents and how he always had to wear his cousin Dudley's old clothes.

Ron was actually cheered up by that.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a Wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Said Harry.

Ron gasped. Harry Potter was the last person in the world Ron ever expected to say that name. Ron was very surprised but quite impressed.

"What?" Said Harry, who seemed a bit startled.

"You said You-Know-Who's name! I'd have thought you of all people -"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn ... I bet, I bet I'm the worst in the class" Said Harry miserably.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from muggle families and they learn quick enough" Said Ron.

The train had now carried them out of London. They were quiet for a bit.

Then at half past twelve Ron and Harry heard a great clattering outside in the corridor and Ron saw it was a smiling dimpled woman and Ron saw she had a cart full of sweets.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Ron brought sandwiches because he couldn't afford to buy sweets but Harry leapt to his feet. Ron mentioned the sandwiches while Harry bought himself some of everything.

Ron couldn't help but stare at all those delicious sweets Harry brought back and tipped onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Starving" Said Harry just before he took a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron took out his lumpy package of sandwiches and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and saw it was corned beef.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef" Said Ron.

"Swap you for one of these, go on-" Said Harry who waa holding a pasty out.

Ron shook his head.

"You don't want this, it's all dry, she hasn't got much time" you know, with five of us"

"Go on, have a pasty" Said Harry. Ron had one and they shared all the sweets. It was nice sharing them with Harry.

"What are these? They're not really frogs, are they?" Asked Harry. He was holding up a pack of chocolate frogs.

"No, but see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Said Ron.

"Harry unwrapped his chocolate frog and picked up and looked at the card.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore! Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks-" Said Ron.

Harry read the Dumbledore card while Ron unwrapped his.

"He's gone!" Said an amazed Harry.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, he'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her. . . do you want it? You can start collecting"

Ron eyed the rest lf the frogs.

"Help yourself, but in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." Said Harry.

Ron's eyes widened,

"Do they? What, they don't move at all? Weird!"

Ron did have to admit it was amazing how muggles could get along without magic. Then he saw Harry open a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.

"You want to be careful with those, when they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey flavoured one once" Ron warned Harry.

Ron picked a green one up and looked at it and then bit into a corner, it was sprouts.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts." Said Ron.

But it was fun eating the beans and seeing what flavour they were. Harry even nibbled a weird green one that was pepper.

After a bit, someone knocked on the compartment door and a round faced boy who looked tearful came in.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" Wailed the boy.

"He'll turn up" Said Harry.

"Yes, well, if you see him. . ."

The boy left.

Ron couldn't understand why it mattered.

"Don't know why he's so bothered, if I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Scabbers was still asleep. Ron rolled his eyes.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference, I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look. . ." Said Ron.

He took Charlie's old battered want out of his trunk.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

Before Ron could say anything the compartment door slid open and the boy who lost his toad was back with a girl who was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" Said the girl in a bossy voice. She had bushy brown haor and her frint teeth were rather large.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it" Said Ron but the girl was looking at Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Ron suddenly felt quite nervous as she sat down.

"Er - all right"

Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow"

Ron waved his wand but nothing happened just like yesterday.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Said the girl very fast.

Ron blinked and felt nervous again.

"I'm Ron weasley"

"Harry Potter"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century"

"Am I?" Asked Hary, surprised.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me"

That annoyed Ron greatly. Harry didn't know anything about him until a month ago. He wondered what Hermione would say if she knew that.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon" Said Hermione. Once again she said all that very fast.

As she left, Neville left too.

Ron already knew how he felt about that girl.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it, stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."Said Ron.

"What house are your brothers in?" Asked Harry.

Ron was starting to feel under pressure again at the mention of houses.

"Gryffindor, mum and dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be top bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Said Ron. He's not staying at Hogwarts if that's the case.

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah,"

Ron was feeling depressed.

Then outta nowhere, Harry said something completely off topic.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter. So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault" Said Ron.

Harry seemed surprised.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it" Said Ron.

Ron now thought of something else to ask Harry.

"What's your Quidditch team?"

"Er - I don't know any" Harry Said.

Ron couldn't believe that!

"What! Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" Said Ron, who had started to talk about quidditch to Harry, until three people came in.

One of them spoke.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

It looks like he met Harry already.

"Yes" Said Harry, who, like Ron, was looking at the other two boys. They both were thickset and looked very mean. Standing on either side of the boy who spoke. They seemed to be bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this Goyle" Said the boy. He was pale. He didn't seem to care about Crabbe and Goyle.

"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

Ron coughed to hide a snigger. Then he remembered that he had heard of the Malfoy's before.

Malfoy looked straight at Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford"

Ron glared at Malfoy, who turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there"

Malfoy held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I can who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" Said Harry coolly. Making Ron grin.

Malfoy didn't like that.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll meet the same end as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you" Said Malfoy.

Ron stood up. Nobody insulted his family or his friend's family. Harry stood up too.

"Say that again" Said Ron who was full of anger.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?"

"Unless you get out now" Said Harry.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some" Said Malfoy.

Ron was ready to attack Goyle, who was trying to take the chocolate frogs. But before anything happened Goyle started screaming. Scabbers had bitten into his finger. Crabbe and Malfoy backed up and Goyle screamed until he could swing Scabbers off and he hit the window. Then the three of them ran off. As Ron went to pick up Scabbers, Hermione Granger came back in.

"What has been going on?"

Ron ignored her and spoke to Harry.

"I think he's been knocked out. No I don't believe it. He's gone back to sleep.

Ron put Scabbers back in his pocket.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry talked about how they met in Diagon Alley

"I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My Dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. Can we help you with something?" Ron asked Hermione after noticing she was still here.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Said Hermione.

Ron scowled at her.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us. Would you mind leaving while we change?" Asked Ron.

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Asked Hermione in a sniffy voice before leaving.

Ron glared. He really doesn't wanna see her again.

He noticed it was getting dark and the train seemed to slow down.

Harry and Ron took off their jackets and put their robes on. Ron was annoyed that his were a bit short.

Then they heard a voice.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately"

Ron felt pale. He and Harry put the last lf the sweets in their pockets and joined everyone in the corridor.

The train stopped and everyone got out on to a tiny dark platform. It was cold. Then a lamp came and somebody spoke.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

The man who said that was very tall. Ron assumed this was Hagrid.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Everyone followed Hagrid and nobody spoke, but Neville sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

A narrow path opened and a few people said "Oooooh" and there was suddenly a great black lake. Then Ron saw Hogwarts! Ot was Perched atop a high mountain on the other side.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Said Hagrid. He was pointing to a bunch of little boats sitting in the water. Ron and Harry went into their boat. Ron was glad to see Harry was still with him. Neville went into their boat. Ron was annoyed to see Hermione go in as well.

Hagrid had a boat to himself.

"Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!"

All the boats moved at once. They glided across the smooth lake. Nobody said anything. Everyone was staring at Hogwarts as they sailed nearer.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. Everyone bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Hagrid checked the boats when people climbed out of them.

"Oi you there! Is this yer toad?"

"Trevor!" Cried Neville and held his hands out.

They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out finally onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. When they opened! Ron would finally be inside Hogwarts!

End of chapter! One of the longest chapters I've ever written! Hope you liked it! Please review.


End file.
